lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster's Legacy
Detective Benson asks Bayard Ellis to reopen the case of a murderer on death row when secrets about his past are revealed. Plot When a janitor brutally attacks an athletic coach, the SVU connects his violent behavior to a history of sexual abuse by someone he trusted. The detectives soon uncover more victims of the same predator, including a prisoner on death row. When the truth finally comes out, Detective Benson enlists Bayard Ellis to dig into the case before the looming execution date. Summary Following the attack of an athletic coach the team arrests the gymnasium's janitor, Johnny Dubcek, for the crime but he claims it was retribution as he apparently saw the victim molesting a girl but had actually misinterpreted the situation due to a past sexual abuse by Martin Schultz a counselor. They track down Schultz but unable to persecute him the team decides to look for another victims and find Reggie Rhodes a man on death row for the murder of a porn film director he worked to but claims to also had been sexually abused by him, believing on Reggie's story Benson calls her friend Bayard Ellis who request a hearing to cancel the approaching execution only for it's members deny the request due to one being the wife of the original case prosecutor. Ellis then goes for a trial in which he confronts A.D.A Marni Lathrop with a document proving she and the lead prosecutor withheld evidence from the defense implied to be for racism, appalled the judge allows the execution to lapse. Meanwhile due to both Dubcek and Rhodes testimonies the team storms Schultz ranch to find tapes of his abuse. The final scene show Ellis and Benson assuring Rhodes transfer to another prison and maybe a retrial while Schultz is shown to be in the same cell block as Dubcek. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring Cast * Andre Braugher as Attorney Bayard Ellis * Marissa Matrone as Judge Maria Ana DeFeceo Guest Cast * Enid Graham as A.D.A. Marni Lathrop * Peter Scanavino as Johnny Dubcek * Jack Dimich as Alexei Belyakov * Carmen Roman as Appellate Court Judge Nancy Rosario * Elaine Hyman as Mrs. Dubcek * Eve Plumb as Angela Brooks * Chris Sullivan as Mr. Galtin * Ed Asner as Martin Schultz * Mike Tyson as Reggie Rhodes * Daria Hardemann as Cassandra Smith * Alok Tewari as Attorney Amiri * Michael O'Hara as C.O. Foster * Ric Zahn as Hal Harper * Dawn Yanek as Reporter * Tyler Dean Flores as Pablo * Helen Anker as Vera * Andrew M. Chamberlain as Eddie * Andrew Harvey as Stan References Episode references Quotes :Martin Schultz: I wish I could have done more for Johnny and some of the other kids I couldn't save. Fatherless kids. Try as you might, you can never fill that hole. Olivia Isn't that right, Detective? :Olivia: Excuse me? :Martin Schultz: It's all right, honey. You've done good. I mean, you could have gone the other way too, hmm? ---- :Martin Schultz: the detectives Hey! What the hell are you people doing here, huh? Get off my property! :Fin: Got a warrant to search your crib, Coach. :Martin Schultz: This is for my house! You got no business in my shed! This is an illegal search! Anything you find in there will be inadmissible. :Rollins: You need your reading glasses. It says property, not house. ---- Background information and notes *Peter Scanavino appears in this episode as Johnny Dubcek. This is two seasons before he joins the show as a main cast member in Season 16 where he appears as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes